Partage
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Une simple histoire de partage


**OS Fluff sur le thème du partage, parce que Aunyme a participé sur le calendrier de l'avent du Scott's Pack ( et si vous n'avez pas encore lu, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? ) du coup Anne était jalouse et elle a voulu écrire un truc plus "mignon" vu le thème. Donc voilà.**

* * *

Quand on me parle de partage, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. C'est sûr, on ne partage pas le même sang, mais on partage tellement d'autres choses.

Dès les premières minutes de notre rencontre, on a partagé un regard, des mots, un rire. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour m'apprivoiser. Oui, m'apprivoiser parce qu'à ce moment-là je n'étais vraiment pas quelqu'un de facile, un peu comme un animal sauvage. Et lui, il avait réussi à me faire baisser ma garde en un claquement de doigt.

On a partagé des points de vues, des discussions, des goûters, des pizzas... il est d'un naturel partageur et s'assurait que je ne manque de rien. Je me demandais comment quelqu'un comme lui avait si peu d'amis, et je me souvenais que son meilleur ami venait de partir de la ville, il était du genre tellement possessif qu'il faisait fuir tout ceux qui tentaient d'être ami avec lui. Pas banal le type mais je peux le comprendre, on partage pas un meilleur ami pareil.

On a partagé nos lits un nombre incalculable de fois, les canapés, les télés, les consoles de jeux. Je ne compte même pas le nombre de fois où mon père ou sa mère nous ont trouvés pelotonnés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. On était déjà devenus inséparable, je me sentais si bien avec lui, c'était comme... un frère ?

Mais on n'a pas partagé que des moments heureux, lorsque je lui ai parlé de ma mère, dont la mort était encore récente, on a partagé des larmes. Il pleurait pour moi. Ça n'aurait peut-être pas dû mais ça m'a fait quand même plaisir. Personne n'a eu autant d'attention pour moi avant, même si ma mère était gentille et attentionnée avant d'être malade, je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment. Mon père est sympa mais je le sens dépassé par les événements, par moi, il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là à la mort de ma mère et que j'ai dû affronter ça seul. On n'a pas vraiment parlé d'elle depuis, lui et moi.

On a partagé nos cours, nos devoirs, nos professeurs et même nos parents. On est... comme les doigts de la main. Bon personne n'a vraiment tenté de nous séparer non plus mais je ressens vraiment comme une connexion entre nous deux. J'arrive pas à l'expliquer, ni notre relation ni même juste lui. Penser qu'il y a encore des gens comme ça, ça redonne foi en l'humanité. Son sourire, sa candeur, sa générosité...

On avait quatorze ans quand je pensais qu'on partageait déjà pratiquement tout, mais là on a partagé notre premier film porno. On en a profité pour partager un moment gênant. Un moment qui m'a trotté dans la tête durant un longue semaine, je ne sais pas comment il voyait les choses, mais c'est la première fois que j'avais eu envie de l'embrasser. La première fois que j'avais eu envie de toucher un autre corps que le mien et ce n'était pas juste pour un câlin.

J'ai pensé que Scott prendrait un peu de distance avec moi après ça mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il avait fais comme si de rien n'était. Alors je lui ai dis. J'ai partagé mes craintes et mes sentiments avec lui. Il m'a sourit. Et on a partagé un baiser.

Notre niveau de partage a augmenté à ce moment-là. On a commencé à partager des moments vraiment intimes, et plus fort aussi.

Un soir, ça faisait un an qu'on était ensemble alors il a décidé de m'emmener dans un endroit vraiment particulier. C'était simple pourtant, il m'a emmené sur une colline et on avait vraiment une vue à coupée le souffle sur les étoiles et la pleine lune qui brillait. On s'est allongé dans l'herbe fraîche et j'ai posé ma tête contre son épaule, pelotonné contre son corps chaud.

J'ai vu une étoile filante et j'ai souhaiter de tout mon cœur de partager toute ma vie avec Scott.

* * *

 **\- Alors ? C'est quand même plus dans le thème !**

 **\- Ouais, bof, je préférais quand même mon Sceter, y'avait de l'action...**

 **\- Y'a toujours un peu trop d'action dans tes fics...**

 **\- Et toi pas assez.**

 **\- On devrait peut-être en écrire une à deux ? *petit silence***

 **\- C'était une blague ?**

 **\- évidemment *rigole***


End file.
